


A path through the mist

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji's not sure what he'll do next. </p><p>Set after Surprise Future. Big spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A path through the mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Tomari Eiji focused, somehow putting the last ounces of his energy into joining with his father. He could feel Tou-san’s anger, his fierce determination, as he faced off against this Roidmude who’d stolen Eiji’s face. Tou-san would need to collapse very badly after they defeated Paradox. He’d pushed himself too hard today and was ignoring multiple injuries. 

Eiji could also feel Tou-san’s grief and guilt at having lost him, and he tried to send his own resolution through their link. It wasn’t Tou-san’s fault. 

_Eiji concentrated as Tou-san slashed at 108, sending him reeling -_

And yes, he was a little bit sad about dying quite young, but he’d known the risks when he’d taken on being a Rider. It was important. It was all important. 

_Eiji **pushed** , adding power to Tou-san’s kick -_

He wondered vaguely what might happen after this. Would he dissipate? At least his Tou-san knew he loved him, and they’d been able to spend this time together. At least 108 would be _done._

_Tou-san drew energy from himself. Eiji hastily added power to it, because Tou-san was dangerously close to his heart stopping, and then everything would go to hell..............._

_108 exploded._

_Tou-san went down to one knee._

N-no. No, it was too soon. He wanted Tou-san to get medical care, to go on defending humanity along with Gou-nii and Chase-nii and Kaa-san, but he didn’t want to say goodbye. He felt his father smile at him, somehow, as Eiji began to uncontrollably pull free from him. 

No. This wasn’t even hurting. It should hurt, shouldn’t it? When you die, and then disappear? It should hurt-? 

* * * * * * * * * *

\- A hand grasped his and Eiji looked at it with astonishment. Oh. He had eyes to see, and a hand to look at, and as he looked, the rest of himself firmed up too. He followed the other hand up the other arm until he found the person’s face. 

An older man, perhaps forty-five or fifty. 

“Hi,” the man said gently. 

They were standing in knee high mist, which shifted and coiled around them from time to time in response to the faint breeze in the air. As Eiji looked at it, he saw grey grass underfoot, which washed into a brilliant green. How _strange._. 

“Hello,” Eiji said. He blinked up at the man. He was only a little taller, but in terms of confidence and his – his sense of self, Eiji thought, the other man seemed about eight feet tall. “I’m Eiji. Is this...?”

“I think so. I’ve been able to go from here back there, now and then. But it takes effort. Don’t expect to do it too often.” 

Well, that was quite a nice thing to know. “Oh,” he said inadequately. The man squeezed his hand, then turned and began to walk. 

Eiji twisted his fingers together. It was good to have the information, at least. Perhaps there’d be other people around who could help him, too? Though it didn’t look like anyone else was here... 

The man looked back over his shoulder. “You’re welcome to come with me to the home I’ve made here.” His voice was calm. Calming, even. “My name is Tenkuuji Ryu. My son knows your father.”

Eiji brightened, and so did the light. Ah, there was a sun, now, washing into view in the bright blue sky. Ryu began walking again, and so did Eiji, enjoying the feel of the mist washing around his knees. 

Ryu slowed down. Eiji made a little skip as he caught up.


End file.
